This invention relates to non-volatile resistance variable devices and methods of forming the same, and to methods of precluding diffusion of a metal into adjacent chalcogenide material.
Semiconductor fabrication continues to strive to make individual electronic components smaller and smaller, resulting in ever denser integrated circuitry. One type of integrated circuitry comprises memory circuitry where information is stored in the form of binary data. The circuitry can be fabricated such that the data is volatile or non-volatile. Volatile storing memory devices result in loss of data when power is interrupted. Non-volatile memory circuitry retains the stored data even when power is interrupted.
This invention was principally motivated in making improvements to the design and operation of memory circuitry disclosed in the Kozicki et al. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,761,115; 5,896,312; 5,914,893; and 6,084,796, which ultimately resulted from U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/652,706, filed on May 30, 1996, disclosing what is referred to as a programmable metalization cell. Such a cell includes opposing electrodes having an insulating dielectric material received therebetween. Received within the dielectric material is a fast ion conductor material. The resistance of such material can be changed between highly insulative and highly conductive states. In its normal high resistive state, to perform a write operation, a voltage potential is applied to a certain one of the electrodes, with the other of the electrode being held at zero voltage or ground. The electrode having the voltage applied thereto functions as an anode, while the electrode held at zero or ground functions as a cathode. The nature of the fast ion conductor material is such that it undergoes a chemical and structural change at a certain applied voltage. Specifically, at some suitable threshold voltage, plating of metal from metal ions within the material begins to occur on the cathode and grows or progresses through the fast ion conductor toward the other anode electrode. With such voltage continued to be applied, the process continues until a single conductive dendrite or filament extends between the electrodes, effectively interconnecting the top and bottom electrodes to electrically short them together.
Once this occurs, dendrite growth stops, and is retained when the voltage potentials are removed. Such can effectively result in the resistance of the mass of fast ion conductor material between electrodes dropping by a factor of 1,000. Such material can be returned to its highly resistive state by reversing the voltage potential between the anode and cathode, whereby the filament disappears. Again, the highly resistive state is maintained once the reverse voltage potentials are removed. Accordingly, such a device can, for example, function as a programmable memory cell of memory circuitry.
The preferred resistance variable material received between the electrodes typically and preferably comprises a chalcogenide material having metal ions diffused therein. A specific example is germanium selenide having silver ions diffused therein. The present method of providing the silver ions within the germanium selenide material is to initially chemical vapor deposit the germanium selenide glass without any silver being received therein. A thin layer of silver is thereafter deposited upon the glass, for example by physical vapor deposition or other technique. An exemplary thickness is 200 Angstroms or less. The layer of silver is irradiated, preferably with electromagnetic energy at a wavelength less than 500 nanometers. The thin nature of the deposited silver enables such energy to pass through the silver to the silver/glass interface effective to break a chalcogenide bond of the chalcogenide material, thereby effecting dissolution of silver into the germanium selenide glass. The applied energy and overlying silver result in the silver migrating into the glass layer such that a homogenous distribution of silver throughout the layer is ultimately achieved.
Saturation of silver in germanium selenide is apparently at about 35 atomic percent. Yet, preferred existing technology for cell fabrication constitutes a concentration which is less than 35%, for example 27%. By controlling the time of irradiation, the quantity of silver provided within the glass can be desirably controlled to some suitable percent below saturation.
However, once the desired irradiation of the silver/glass composite is completed to achieve the desired silver incorporation, the wavelength of radiation required for further dissolution of the silver greatly reduces, even lowering to that of standard room lighting. This is due to the band gap of the underlying material shifting with increasing silver incorporation. Further, and regardless, the substrate is almost invariably next subjected to photolithographic processing resulting in exposure to actinic energy at wavelengths above standard room lighting, which can undesirably cause more silver to be incorporated into the glass than the desired amount.
It would be desirable to develop ways to prevent or at least reduce this additional undesired silver incorporation into the resistance setable material. While the invention was principally motivated in achieving this objective, it is in no way so limited. The artisan will appreciate applicability of the invention in other aspects of processing involving chalcogenide materials, with the invention only being limited by the accompanying claims as literally worded and as appropriately interpreted in accordance with the doctrine of equivalents.
The invention includes non-volatile resistance variable devices and methods of forming the same, and methods of precluding diffusion of a metal into adjacent chalcogenide material. In one implementation, a method of precluding diffusion of a metal into adjacent chalcogenide material upon exposure to a quanta of actinic energy capable of causing diffusion of the metal into the chalcogenide material includes forming an actinic energy blocking material layer over the metal to a thickness of no greater than 500 Angstroms and subsequently exposing the actinic energy blocking material layer to said quanta of actinic energy. In one implementation, an homogenous actinic energy blocking material layer is formed over the metal and subsequently exposed to said quanta of actinic energy.
In one implementation, a method of forming a non-volatile resistance variable device includes providing conductive electrode material over chalcogenide material having metal ions diffused therein. An actinic energy blocking material layer is formed on the conductive electrode material, the actinic energy blocking material layer being effective to shield actinic energy from reaching an interface of the conductive electrode material and the actinic energy blocking material to substantially preclude diffusion of the conductive electrode material into the chalcogenide material upon exposure to said actinic energy. A dielectric layer is formed on the actinic energy blocking material layer. The conductive electrode material is formed into a first electrode. A second electrode is provided proximate the chalcogenide material having the metal diffused therein.
Other implementations and aspects are contemplated and disclosed.